


A Collection of Anderperry Poetry

by FrankieAclassi



Category: Dead Poets Society (1989)
Genre: Extensively dramatic, Fluff, I'm Sorry, M/M, Poetry, Some are sad, They're pretty varied I'll add tags as I go, anderperry
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-02-13
Updated: 2016-02-14
Packaged: 2018-05-20 04:24:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 369
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5991616
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FrankieAclassi/pseuds/FrankieAclassi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A small collection of little poems for anderperry because we really need some more and sometimes I really get in the mood for poetry and sad boys so here we are. For now I'm using the 30 OTP Challenge prompts though I don't think I'll use them all.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. "Holding hands"

Hands clasped, always together,  
never apart.

At first accidental, then hesitant,  
now instinctual, always relevant.  
The bump of fingers, the slide of palms,  
always brings, a feel of calm.  
Helps reduce the anxiety,  
of having to live in society.

It is not a greeting, nor a farewell,  
merely a promise, an anchor in hell.  
When at first a hand made to seize,  
all the other could do was freeze.  
Hands are now held with trust,  
as a Society does, as a Society must.

But it is not The Society holding hands like this,  
no just two young boys, basking in the bliss.  
The bliss of youth, to feel some strange liberty,  
why do they feel this indestructibility?

In the dark, hands may stray,  
but they do not go far away.  
Hesitant caress, gentle touch,  
it will never be too much.  
Hands together show affection,  
not just a simple connection.

A crown of thorns, weighs heavy on a head,  
of a boy who’d rather be, with his love instead.  
A love he seemed to leave behind him,  
a love whose world is now so grim.  
A poet mourns, for his muse is dead,  
and he wishes it was himself instead.

A simple touch of palms, a simple tangle of fingers,  
and now the pain, it always lingers.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, there we go. Nothing like a sad turn to really get a pile of oneshots going. Dead Poets Society always makes me feel like writing anderperry or poetry so I thought why not both? If you have any poetry anderperry prompts/suggestions please comment them below.


	2. "Cuddling somewhere"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is from the point of view of Todd and Neil's friends. An insight into what they might think of their relationship.

They were just cold, a common excuse.  
It was winter after all.  
But really, what was the use?  
They were never this close in fall.

‘I guess I just tripped’, said one.  
He seemed to think this was clever.  
But there was nothing he could have done.  
His excuse was as bad as the weather.

‘He was excited’, said the other.  
As if we had no clue.  
Did he lie like this to his mother?  
Whatever were we to do?

We let it slide a few times.  
We weren’t really going to judge.  
It’s not as if these were crimes.  
But they simply wouldn’t budge.

Finally we confronted them.  
We simply could take it no more.  
They must have thought we were dumb.  
As dumb as a nail in a door.

We just simply laughed.  
While the two seemed shocked, afraid.  
How could they be so daft?  
At least they were getting laid.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is partially to make up for how sad the first one was.
> 
> Also happy Valentine's Day!


End file.
